User talk:Hatake98
Wow. Just Wow. I just wanted to say, that you are amazing. Seriously, it's amazing what you've done in this wiki in my short absence going by the amount of consecutive edits you made (especially with adding pictures from the older games). I promoted you to rollback/content moderator because of your contributions. If you ever come back to see this message, then thank you for not being a troublesome vandal like certain (anonymous) users (or bots) want to be to this wiki. Rangers Lead 20:48, July 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: A Bug? I saw your message, and yes, I am seeing the changes in the background too. I've tried to find out why this happened, but I can't find anything concrete on the matter. I'll see if I can revert those changes back, though. Thanks for the heads up. Also, you really are on a roll with your edits to the wiki. Sooner or later, I'll make you an admin of this wiki since you care a lot about this wiki (maybe even more than I do since I haven't been editing as much as I'd like to recently). Rangers Lead 21:33, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Hello again. Just wanted to say that I appreciate what you have done for this wiki, Hatake. It's good to know you're a huge fan of this series as I am. Thank you. Also, can you confirm if the issues with the wiki's theme have been fixed? I reverted those changes you mentioned using the Theme Designer (which you can use once you're an admin of a wiki like this one) and everything looks good on my end. Rangers Lead 21:56, October 23, 2017 (UTC) RE: Re-naming pages Your message has come to me loud and clear, and so I've decided that now would be a perfect time to make you an Administrator of this wiki. That now means you have more tools at your disposal to fix up this wiki the way you want to. If you ever want to rename any pages, you can now do so on your own without my approval (as long as you have a good reason for doing the renaming). Enjoy! Rangers Lead 00:46, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Hi. I have repeatedly uploaded photos to the MOH wiki, but later the text moved out because of them. I was able to see you and warboy putting the photos in place, for which I am grateful. Tell me how to insert photos to the text does not change the position, because I do not know much about editing. do you think Rogers & Ramirez from Eurpean Assault are African Americans? they kinda Look it. (i'm not a racest incas you're wondering.) sorry. ( 17:22, February 18, 2019 (UTC)) Random Soldiers in MoH:AA To tell you the truth,when ever i play the Allied Assault games,i always keep some random soldiers alive,in Sicily,i kept alive the 3 guys from the 82nd airborne,when i got to Lt.Joe Phillips,i kept alive the 2 men with him;including Johnson i kept a loota guys Alive in Breakthrough... Kasserine Pass 2: the 4 us soldiers Bizerte Fort: Pvt.Jameson & the 3 british soldiers Sicily: 5 of the 82nd airborne soldiers Gela: Lt.Terry Lyndon & 7 of the 82nd Airborne soldiers Monte Cassino 2: The 2 British Soldiers Sorry. ( 20:41, March 17, 2019 (UTC)) Where did you see Tarver at Rising sun? I went through the game a few times, but never saw him. I did not understand how to put photos that they did not change positions. Align my photos in articles about Thompson, U-Boat and MG34. Wiki Manager introduction Hello, I'm Flanqer, and I'm the Wiki Manager for the Medal of Honor Wiki. I wanted to drop you a personal message since you're the admin. I'm here to help you and your community, and to be a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you ever have any questions related to the wiki, whether it's about editing, styling, infoboxes, policy, etc, please contact me on my talk page. (Don't take the "manager" part of my title seriously. For a clearer explanation of my role, see the announcement on Community Central.) Flanqer (talk) 23:35, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Template How to create a template? Baker24 Fanon problems There seems to be a rampant problem with certain users inserting non-canon and fanon information on character pages. Specifically, since approximately 2014 I've had to revert changes made to Mike Powell on multiple occasions. I would like to petition for protection to be added to Mike Powell amongst other pages, as it's a common page that suffers from this type of vandalism. If something could be done about the vandals themselves as well, that would be nice. Thank you, Aeliren (talk) 03:56, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for taking the time to listen to and act on my concerns. I appreciate it very much. I don't like having to lock down entire pages, but maybe this show of force will make these fanon-inserting editors reconsider. Aeliren (talk) 07:50, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Medal of Honor Fanon Wiki hey,you want to part of the Medal of Honor Fanon Wiki? ( 10:13, June 20, 2019 (UTC)) Hey did you add the character list on Richards' Page? ( 10:40, August 1, 2019 (UTC)) Renaming a page Rename the page from "Merrit Edson" to "Merritt Edson". I for some reason does not work. I appreciate that. Baker24 (talk) 21:21, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Problems with the page For some unknown reason, after editing the page "Type 97 Chi-Ha " under Rising Sun appeared 2 identical photos. No matter how hard I tried to remove it, I couldn't. See if you can see it? If so, remove it please. Baker24 (talk) 21:21, August 27, 2019 (UTC) M16 Why did you delete my page about the M16 rocket launcher and create a new one? Fuches In the page this character is told that he is the Captain. But where was it mentioned? The thing is, he's got Sergeant's chevrons. If he really is a Captain, then you should write in "Trivia" that by mistake he has the chevrons of a Sergeant. If Fuches is not mentioned anywhere as a Captain, then it is required to change his rank on the page. You never answered whether Fuches was a Captain or a Sergeant. Baker24 (talk) 14:40, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Barney Once you created a Barney page about a British soldier on the Monte Cassino 2 level. However, in the game's files, this is the name of a wounded American soldier from the same level. What do you say to that? Baker24 (talk) 20:23, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Hey, did you read my message? What will you do? Baker24 (talk) 14:44, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Not true names The names of the three British soldiers in Bizerta, Wheaton, Hodge and Ingram not true. These pages should be deleted or edited. Baker24 (talk) 18:38, January 27, 2020 (UTC) +Captain Mitchell Baker24 (talk) 08:37, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Why is the character called Parish called Fawkes here? I think edit this, what do you think about this? And another Ranger named Phil , but his name was not mentioned in the game and files. Probably it needs to be removed. Baker24 (talk) 16:31, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Good call ( 16:56, February 12, 2020 (UTC)) On Phil's page,that could be Finn,just move the images from Phil to Finn. ( 20:08, February 12, 2020 (UTC)) Good point. But since Hatake created this page, we need to know his point of view. Baker24 (talk) 20:12, February 12, 2020 (UTC) You're Right,if you're reading this Hatake98,what do you think? ( 20:17, February 12, 2020 (UTC)) The names Phil and Hill were mentioned only in one of the pages regarding the mission: Sniper's Last Stand, or at least that's where I saw those names first. Since those pages did not existed at the time I created them. Also you can move Phil's pictures to Finn. Hatake98 (talk) 22:40, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Search for new names When we talked about Barney, you said you saw that name in the game console. Unfortunately, I can't watch most of the actions in the console. I found several names in the Monte-Cassino 2 level files, but I don't know who they belong to. These are Cunis and Scott. You could keep an eye on the console and wait for these names to appear (they should probably appear when you interact with allied NPCs). It is possible that these names are only the remainder of the beta version and as a result they will not appear on the level. However, you may need to check this just in case. Can you do that? Baker24 (talk) 20:41, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Can do, but I don't have much free time lately. See if I can get around it in the future. My guess is that one of those name can belong to "Mitchell" which I deleted weeks ago. Other one might be for "Barney". I'll see what I can dig up. Hatake98 (talk) 16:04, February 16, 2020 (UTC) This is definitely not Mitchell, since I already found his name. But thanks for the guess.After looking in the game files, I really have an assumption that the former "Barney" may be a Pvt. Scout. See to it. Baker24 (talk) 22:01, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Editing a blocked page I can't edit this page because you have set a block on editing this page. "The raid that Powell participated in actually occurred..." it's better to remove it from this page and move it to Trivia for the first mission. Baker24 (talk) 16:01, February 17, 2020 (UTC)